1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hanger supports for hanging pipes, cables or other materials from support structures such as trusses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hanger support that is adjustable so that a device or item hung from the hanger support may be placed in any of several radially differentiated positions relative to the support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Support structures, such as truss rails, may comprise a first length of angle iron having a first vertical flange projecting vertically upward from a first horizontal flange, and a second length of angle iron having a second vertical flange, oriented parallel to the first vertical flange, and projecting vertically upward from a second horizontal flange. The horizontal flanges of the angle irons project horizontally outward relative to each other so that the vertical flanges may be placed as close to each other as desired. Typically, the vertical flanges are spaced apart to create a channel for receiving truss webbing.
Devices for hanging materials from trusses typically include a clamping device for secure attachment to a truss element, such as a vertical or horizontal flange, and a hanger attached to, and depending from, the clamping device for receiving material to be stored or retained, such as pipe or conduit. Such clamping devices can be cumbersome to install, however, particularly if the hanger must be positioned and secured at the same time the clamping device is attached to the support structure.